The invention relates to filtration systems and, in particular, to a self-supporting filter that is readily fixed to or positioned on or in equipment intakes.
Clean air is important in the efficient operation of a variety of machines and systems. Forced-air cooling and heating systems, internal combustion engines, and even office equipment require clean air for proper operation. In most instances, filters are specially designed to fit into or onto an intake of the device with which the filter is used. This requires manufactures to produce a large variety of differently shaped and configured filters. For example, some filters come in numerous sizes based on width, length, and height. Of course, the near endless number of different filter sizes and configurations makes replacing filters difficult for users. In order to replace a used filter, an exact replacement filter of the correct size and style must be purchased. This is true even though the filtering media used in differently sized filters is often the same or very similar. When the exact filter needed is not available or out-of-stock, special ordering arrangements must be made.
Although current filters are functional, the system of making custom filters for each application is inefficient. The invention provides a filter that can be cut-to-fit or deformed to fit a variety of differently shaped and sized intakes. The invention also provides a filter kit that allows a user to create a filter of a desired size with attaching mechanisms to secure the filter to or on the intake.
The present invention is directed to a filter assembly that includes a self-supporting filter media and a plurality of attachment strips. The self-supporting filter media is configured to filter non-gaseous items from a gas flow. The attachment strips have a first portion that is attachable to the filter media and a second portion that is attachable to a housing surrounding an intake.
The present invention is also directed to a filter assembly that includes a filter media, a deformable frame, and attachment strips. The deformable frame is positioned around at least a portion of the filter media. The attachment strips have first sides and second sides. The first sides are attached to the deformable frame and the second sides are removably attachable to a housing surrounding an inlet.
The present invention is also directed to a method of mounting a filter to an intake on a housing. The method includes selecting a filter media, forming the filter media to a desired size to match the size and contours of the intake, fitting attachment strips along the periphery of the filter media, and securing the filter media to the intake with the attachment strips.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.